Un Monstruo en Nueva York
by LunaYabrielis
Summary: Abril es perseguida por un extraño mutante el cual esta asustando a todas las personas de Nueva York, las tortugas van a investigar de quien se trataba, pero lo que no sabían era que ese mutante era alguien muy cercano a ellos. (Capitulo final! arribaaaaaaa :'D )
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :D después de varios intentos fallidos al fin lo logré mi primera historia Yaaaiii quiero decirles que es mi primera historia y espero que les agrade**

**Dilaimer (o como se escriba xD: las tortugas ninja y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen al contrario mi corazon pertenece a ellos y a los ingeniosos y creativos Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman y a los estudios Nickelodeon ****  
><strong>

**sin mas que decir a Leer:**

**"es un fantasma?"**

Abril salía de su departamento para ir a la alcantarilla a visitar a las tortugas como siempre pero tenía una extraña sensación de que algo o alguien la seguía no le presta mucha atención pero sus instintos la seguían molestando, decide mirar a todas partes para estar segura de que no había nadie que la siguiera y estaba en lo correcto no había nadie. Sigue caminando cuando escucha un susurro el cual decía su nombre

_**Abril... Abril... ayúdame**_- la pelirroja se estaba empezando a asustar pero sigue con su camino hacia las alcantarillas ignorando lo que escuchó sin darse de cuenta que unos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad la miraban

Mikey cambiaba de canal a cada rato tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su atención, mientras Rafa leía una de sus revistas en el otro sofá, le molestaba que no dejara el televisor en paz

**podrías dejar de cambiar los canales?- **pregunta con molestia mientras veía por encima de su revista

**pues no, estoy buscando algo para ver- **responde Mikey el cual seguía cambiando los canales

**pero si ya llevas una hora buscando algo, porque no te vas a bañar, a dormir o a jugar un videojuego?- **le sugiere

**no Rafa, ya me bañe hace 1 semana, no tengo sueño y mi hora de videojuegos es mas tarde- **responde el de naranja

**no me importa, tienes dos opciones, dejar de cambiar los canales del televisor o ser golpeado por mi puño- **lo amenaza formando un puño con su mano

**por eso digo que dejo un canal- **dice asustado por lo que le acaba de decir su hermano rudo, en eso llega Abril toda preocupada

**hola chicos- **saluda la chica disimulado su preocupación, al escuchar la voz de la chica llega Donnie de el laboratorio

**h-hola A-Abril- **saluda tartamudeando

**hola Abril- **saludan Mikey, Rafa y Leo el cual acababa de salir del dojo

**eh... Abril estas bien? Te veo algo pálida- **pregunta Leo mirándola extrañado

**quien yo? Si estoy bien no esta pasando nada yo estoy perfecta ¿por que lo preguntas?- **lo dice rápidamente y todos la miran extrañados da un largo suspiro y se rinde- **hay esta bien no los puedo engañar, es que escuché algo que me asustó mucho- **les dice susurrando

**a que te refieres?- **pregunta Leo, y Abril empieza a contarles todo

**jajajja no me digas que crees en fantasmas? Abril- **pregunta Rafa burlón

**Rafa! alguien esta intentando de asustar a mi Abril y no vamos a permitir eso- **Abril lo mira enarcando una ceja- **jeje a Abril- **corrige lo dicho y en el televisor dan una noticia que tal vez les importe mucho

**interrumpimos este programa para darles una noticia de ultimo minuto, acaso Manhattan esta invadida por fantasmas? Muchas personas confirman haber visto extrañas apariciones miren estas extrañas imágenes- **los reporteros muestran las extrañas imágenes de un video de una cámara de seguridad, todo se veía tranquilo cuando de repente algo sumamente rápido sale de la oscuridad y dañas las cámaras de seguridad- **para mas información visite nuestra pagina Web o puede consultarse al numero que aparece en pantalla, soy Carlos Chang O´Brayan Game- **en eso Leo apaga el televisor

**crees que esto tenga que ver con lo que escuchaste?- **le pregunta Donnie a Abril

**si, creo que si- **responde impactada por lo visto

**Tenemos que ir a averiguar que es esa cosa saldremos esta noche- **dice Leo y todos se van a preparar- **pero antes, Abril nos ayudaría en este plan?- **le pregunta Leo y ella lo mira extrañada

**Bien este fue el lugar en donde Abril escuchó la voz- **dice Leo desde el borde de una azotea mirando hacia un callejón

**Leo está seguro de que no es un fantasma? Porque me aterra fantasmas** pregunta miedo Mikey

**a ti todo te aterra- **lo golpea Rafa en la cabeza y Mikey se soba

**hagan silencio, ahí viene Abril- **dice Donnie, Abril caminaba dando pequeños pasos estaba asustada, saca su T-Phone y llama a Donnie

**que ocurre Abril?- **pregunta Donnie desde la otra linea

**Donnie está seguro de esto? No sé, me asusta un poco,** mirando a todas partes

**tranquila todo estará bien, y si ocurre algo aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- **dice con una sonrisa y valor pero cambia al ver que sus hermanos lo miraban encarnando una ceja- **oh jeje digo aquí estamos para ayudarte, ahora has lo que mejor haces- **le corta

**si ser carnada es lo mejor que hago? Que se puede hacer- **sube los hombros. Abril seguía asustada no creía en los fantasmas pero tal vez ya era hora- **hola... hay alguien aquí- **pregunta nerviosa otra vez sentía que la vigilaban, algo o alguien estaba allí, una sombra por detrás de ella corría rápidamente lo cual iso que Abril se volteara pero no había nada, al voltearse sintió una presencia por detrás de ella vio una sombra que no era la suya era mas alta, se volteó lentamente cuando vio una especie de mutante, pero no se podía notar que clase de mutante era estaba muy oscuro en la zona en donde se encontraba, lo único que se podía ver eran unos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad- **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- **gritó fuertemente y las tortugas oyeron y bajaron.

Saltaron en cima del mutante pero este se movía con flexibilidad para escapar, las tortugas lo agarraban con fuerza para que no se les escaparan pero el monstruo fue mas rápido y ágil tumbó a las tortugas y escapó, por unos cinco segundos miró a Leo y este lo miraba con curiosidad esos ojos ya los había visto por alguna parte ¿pero donde?-

**chicos están bien?- **pregunta preocupado por sus hermanos los cuales estaban en el suelo

**si estamos bien- **responde Donnie sobándose la cabeza

**que era eso?- **pregunta Abril ayudando a parar a Donnie

**no lo se pero creo que ya lo había visto- **responde Leo

**¿qué quieres decir? -** pregunta Rafa

**luego les diré, ahora regresemos a casa- **sugiere y se van

en el dojo las tortugas estaban reunidas junto con el maestro Splinter, Abril ya se había ido a su casa su padre se podría preocupar.

**Así que usted piensa que este mutante era Karai -** Pregunta de Rafa

**si, esos ojos ya los había visto en alguna parte, son los de ella, sensei tenemos que buscarla, ahora que Donnie tiene el retro-mutageno podemos dárselo y podrá volver hacer una humana- **insiste Leo el sensei mira la fotografía que tenía de su esposa e hija y piensa un segundo-

**si, tienen que rescatarla- **dice el sensei- **bueno yo me retiro hijos míos tienen que ir a descansar ya se hace tarde- **se va el sensei

**buenas noches sensei- **se despiden las tortugas retirándose del dojo pero Leo prefirió quedarse un rato a observar la fotografía de Splinter

**tranquila Karai, todo va a estar bien- **dice mirando la foto justamente a la pequeña Miwa

* * *

><p><strong>que les pareció bueno? regular? malo? patético? ustedes digan sus comentarios y opiniones valen mucho para mi y sin mas que decir nos leemos muy pronto<strong>

**~:Luna:~**


	2. La culpa es mía

Hola ya volví, me extrañaron eso espero xD aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo *levantando los brazos* recién salido mi *hago como Bog Esponja* imaginación xD

Bad Girl 14: gracias que bueno que te haya gustado :3 jejjeje tienes razón el sensei se preocupa pero no hace casi nada algunas veces, voy a tratar de hacer que haga algo ;)

Declaimer: (o como se escriba digan me si así se escribe xfis) las tortugas ninja desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman y a nickelodeon... algún día se los voy a robar! ups lo dije en voz alta? como sea

ahora el capituloooo

****** 00000 *******

Esa misma noche el cielo se nubló y empezó a llover ,en la oscuridad habitaba ese extraño mutante del que todos hablaban, pero había algo que ellos no estaban completamente seguros, ese mutante era una hermosa chica ninja que tuvo una extraña mutación, se miraba en un vidriar de una tienda no podía creer en lo que se había convertido y una que otra lagrima salieron de esos hermosos ojos verdes brillantes los cuales se tornaron de un color ámbar.

* * *

><p>A la siguiente noche las tortugas salieron al patrullaje decidieron separarse para buscar mejor. Leo corría por las azoteas con esperanza de encontrarla cuando sintió una presencia por detrás de el, se volteo sacando sus katanas, a lo lejos de otra azotea vio como algo se deslizaba por ellas, era algo muy grande tal vez era ella, su corazón empezó a latir de la emoción y sin dudarlo empezó a correr hacia donde estaba eso - será ella? Será realmente ella?- se preguntaba para sus adentros Leonardo, llegó a la azotea miró a todas partes pero no había nada ni nadie, mientras respiraba agitada-mente escucha unos ruidos extraños saca sus Katanas para estar en posición de ataque, cuando siente que hay algo detrás de el se voltea rápidamente apuntando con su Katana pero baja la guardia al ver de quien se trataba.<p>

**Oye cuidado hermano-** se cubre Mikey para no ser lastimado por la Katana

**ah son ustedes-** dice Leo con un poco de interés

**no la encontramos, Leo**- le dice Donnie con un poco de tristeza por su hermano el quería encontrarla

**esta bien, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda**- tratando de levantarse los ánimos todos se sonríen y Donnie, Rafa y Mikey bajan de la azotea y Leo voltea hacia atrás con una expresión en su cara de tristeza en verdad quería encontrarla dio un largo suspiro de decepción y se marcho con sus hermanos. Sin darse cuenta que algo sumamente rápido pasó por el lugar en donde el había estado.

* * *

><p>Las tortugas llegaron a la alcantarilla Splinter al escuchar el ruido de sus hijos los cuales interrumpieron su meditación salio del Dojo para verlos y preguntar si había señal de su hija<p>

**hijos míos**- saluda Splinter

**hola sensei**- saludan los chicos sin ánimos, Leonardo se acerca al sensei cabizbajo y una vez mas decepcionado de si mismo le había prometido que la iva a encontrar pero a fallado

**no la encontramos sensei... lo siento**- voltea su mirada a otro lado, pero siente como una mano toca su hombro era el sensei, Leo levantó la mirada y vio que su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa y comprensión

**no te preocupes hijo mío, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-** le dice dándole confianza

**pero sensei, yo le fallé...-** fue interrumpido por Splinter

**no importa si hayas fallado, trataste de hacerlo es lo que importa**- le da ánimos no le gustaba ver a su hijo así en ese estado de depresión- **ahora ve a descansar mañana sigues con la búsqueda-** se voltea y camina hacia la salida pero, se detiene para decirle algo- **no te preocupes hijo mío la enconarás-** se retira del Dojo

**esta bien sensei, hasta mañana-** se va Leo a su habitación un poco mas calmado pero aún con esa inquietud que no lo dejaba en paz iba a encontrar a Karai sea como sea

* * *

><p>En el Dojo el sensei meditaba necesitaba un rato de paz , volver a perder a su hija le había sido muy fuerte para el, unas imágenes llegaron a su mente, ese horrible recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba Karai en esa jaula atrapada como un animal cayendo al mutágeno y convirtiéndose en ese reptil de sangre fría. Splinter abrió sus ojos para borrar esas imágenes, se levanta y camina hacia el pequeño santuario que tenía con la foto de su esposa Tang Shen y su pequeña Miwa.<p>

**Hija mía te recuperaré... te lo prometo-** mirando la fotografía de su familia

* * *

><p>A la noche siguiente, Abril, Casey, Splinter y las tortugas continuaron con la búsqueda, pero aún no encontraban nada, Leonardo cada vez perdía las esperanzas miraba las oscuras y solitarias calles desde una azotea, a todas partes, de un lado al otro, pero ni rastros de ella. Se designaba a marcharse pero escuchó un ruido muy extraño que provenía cerca de la azotea<p>

**hola... hay alguien aquí...?-** pregunta Leo, y unos ojos brillantes lo miraban con curiosidad y un recuerdo empezó a mostrarse

**Leo...?-** responde una voz muy extraña se le hacía difícil pronunciar las palabras

**Karai?**- dice Leo asombrado al fin la había encontrado- **puedes salir? quiero verte-** insiste

**no... tu me temerás-** le advierte

**no, claro que no, vamos confía en mi-** le da la mano para darle confianza, ella miraba la mano con timidez, no quería que nadie la viera así y menos Leo, se queda pensando por unos segundos y la acepta, de la oscuridad sale una chica de cabello bicolor y ojos color verdes brillantes los cuales cambiaron en un cerrar de ojos a un color ámbar brillante

**Karai... eres... eres una humana**- dice feliz y sorprendido

**no lo soy completamente**- contesta la chica bajando la mirada- **soy mitad serpiente y mitad humana**

**pero... pero eso es increíble-** dice Leo feliz- **tengo que llevarte a casa Splinter esta muy preocupado**- la agarra de la mano pero la chica lo para-

**espera! quien es Splinter?-** pregunta la chica extrañada

**que?! no te acuerdas de Splinter?-** pregunta Leo y ella niega- **Splinter es tu padre, de verdad no te acuerdas de nada?-**

**no, de nada-** responde la chica

**pero como es que te cuerdas de mi y que tu nombre es Karai?**- confundido

**no lo se, creo que la mutación iso que perdiera parte de la memoria- **tratando de buscar una explicación

**bien no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, pero de todas formas te llevare a casa-** la vuelve agarrar de la mano y se la lleva

Leo había llamado a los demás para avisarles que había encontrado a Karai y que irían a las alcantarillas. Karai tenía una cara de preocupación algo le molestaba, Leo caminaba junto a ella la veía extraña estaba muy callada no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra.

**Karai, te ocurre algo malo?**- le pregunta Leo preocupado por su expresión

**eh... no todo esta bien-** le miente y vuelve a bajar la mirada

**vamos se que te ocurre algo, puedes decírmelo-** le da confianza para que hable, la chica da un pequeño suspiro

**si Leo me ocurre algo, es que... no me siento muy feliz con ser yo...no me gusta ser mutante, espero que el retro-mutageno de tu hermano funcione**- le contesta la chica, Leo se sintió algo culpable recordó que ella cayó al mutágeno por su culpa, por no haberla agarrado antes de caer

_no se si podrás perdonarme Karai-_ se dice para sus adentros y sigue con su camino a la guarida

* * *

><p>ustedes dicen, como les pareció este capitulo de esta historia? bueno? malo? regular? patético? acepto Reviews de todo tipo... nos leemos<p>

~: Luna: ~


	3. Lo prometo

**Hola chicos y chicas feliz retrasado año nuevo ¿como la pasaron? espero que muy bien y también espero que este año sea el mejor de todos... si lo se me perdí por un buen tiempo pero tuve un problema con el internet y me tenía que esperar hasta hoy para volver a tenerlo, en verdad lamento mucho mi ausencia, 1000 disculpas **

**Bad Girl 14: **

**Yo: si leo no te preocupes trataré de no ser tan mala- **mirada malvada- **muajajajaja**

**Leo: 0.0 **

**Yo: bueno sin mas que decir el siguiente capitulo**

** ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mientras caminaban escuchan unos cuantos ruidos de ecos Leo se pone en posición de ataque sacando sus Katanas pero al ver quienes eran baja la guardia- **Chicos, chicos esperen- **dice una voz muy reconocida para Leonardo

**-¿Donnie...? pensé que ya estaban en la alcantarilla- **le pregunta confundido

**-Pues no, cuando nos llamaste estábamos en el patrullaje, ¿lo recuerdas?- **pregunta Rafa

**-Oh, si- **responde Leo rascándose por detrás del cuello

**-Ohh... Karai! hermana... eres una humana otra vez- **dice felizmente Mikey caminando hacia ella para darle un abrazo cuando Leo le trata de advertir que no se le acerque

**-Ehh... Mikey será mejor que no te acerques- **le advierte Leo

**-Pero ¿por que no? Ella necesita un abrazo- **se acerca a darle esa muestra de cariño, pero por instintos Karai se trasforma en serpiente y ataca a Mikey enrollándose en su cuerpo- **vaya... cuanto... cariño...- **dice con falta de aire

**-Mikey!- **gritan sus hermanos y van a salvarlo, Donnie trata de golpearla con su bastón BO pero ella lo golpea con su cola arrojándolo muy lejos

**-¿Por que está haciendo eso?- **le pregunta Rafa a Leo

**-Es por su instinto de serpiente, tenemos que calmarla- **le ordena Leo

**-Como tu ordenes- **le dice Rafa saltando hacia ella dándole una patada en su rostro y el mutante retrocede soltando al de naranja

**-Dije que la calmaras no que la golpearas!- **le grita el de azul al rojo, Karai desaparece sin dejar rastros dejando a los que quelonios muy confundidos

**-Mikey! ¿te encuentras bien?- **le pregunta Leo corriendo hacia el

**-Si, solo me falta un poco de aire- **dice el pequeño, respirando agitada-mente

**-Mejor llevemos a Mikey a la alcantarilla- **sugiere Leo levantando a Mikey, mientras que a lo lejos de aquel lugar unos ojos iluminados miraban con decepción y vergüenza.

Las tortugas llegaron a la alcantarilla recostando a Miguel Ángel en el sofá para que se recuperara de aquel terrible ataque, cuando Abril salió del Dojo sorprendida por lo que veía.

**-Chicos, ¿que pasó?- **sale corriendo Abril hacia las tortugas

-**Encontramos a Karai pero ella atacó a Mikey- **responde Leo

**-¿!Que!? ¿pero porque?- **pregunta extrañada

**-Al parecer su instinto de serpiente se despertó e iso que atacara a Mikey- **le explica Donnie recostando a Mikey en el sofá

**-Kiba, es muy fuerte- **dice Mikey

**-¿Kiba?- **pegunta Leo por lo que había dicho su hermanito

**-Si pues, su nombre es Karai, y es una serpiente así que pensé que sería un buen nombre, genial ¿no? Pero yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Abril- **dice Mikey con una sonrisa

**-Ohhh- **suspira la chica con alivio- **que bueno que estés bien Mikey, bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir papá debe de estar preocupado- **camina hacia la salida

**-Pero tu papá sabe que estas con nosotros y que no te pasará nada malo- **le dice Donnie

**-Si pero, ya saben como es papá de sobre-protector- **se retira la chica

**-Voy a decirle al sensei lo que pasó- **dice Leo algo serio retirándose al dojo odiaba recordar que volvió a perder a Karai, los chicos lo miraron extrañados subiendo los hombros

**-Y ¿que vas a hacer?- **le pregunta Donnie a Rafa

**-Yo me voy a dormir- **se va a su habitación

**-Y ¿tu que harás?- **refiriéndose a Mikey

**-Eh... no lo se, estoy muy aburrido...- **se queda pensativo un segundo- **podrías cargarme hasta llegar a mi habitación, me siento muy mal coj coj coj- **fingiendo toser y estar enfermo

**-No- **le contesta Donnie sin creerle

**-Pero Donnie me estoy muriendo si tan solo me dieras un trozo de pizza tal vez eso me ayudaría a recuperar energías- **con los ojos aguados

**-Te dije que no, tu puedes pararte y caminar hasta la cocina- **sin tomarle importancia

**-Ohhhh... veo la luz al final del túnel- **dice algo dramático

**-Hay esta bien- **se rinde Donatelo- ** iré a buscar tu pizza- **se va convencido

**-Siiiii- **dice victorioso

**-La ¿quieres de peperoni?- **pregunta desde la cocina

**-Sorpréndeme- **dice feliz la tortuga

Leo llego al Dojo vio que su sensei estaba meditando se sienta a su lado algo nervioso no sabía como decirle que había perdido a Karai

**-Leonardo ¿tienes algo que decirme?- **le pregunta Splinter aún con los ojos cerrados

**-Eh... si sensei... resulta que... encontré a Karai- **al escuchar ese nombre el sensei abre los ojos

**-Y ¿donde esta?- **pregunta mirando hacia la salida

**-Primero tengo que contarle que ella es mitad humana y mitad mutante y que también perdió la mitad de la memoria, me conoce a mi pero... a usted no- **dice cabizbajo y el sensei da un suspiro- **también tengo que decirle que al venir a la alcantarilla sus instintos de serpiente se despertaron, atacó a Mikey y huyó... lo siento sensei le prometo que la recuperaré...- **Leo deja de hablar al sentir una mano en su hombro voltea a ver y era Splinter

**-No te molestes Leonardo, hiciste lo que pudiste ahora depende de ella si quiere regresar- **dice el sensei con compasión

**-Si sensei- **responde Leo retirándose del dojo dando una pequeña mirada hacia atrás - **_la encontraré y la reuniré con usted sensei... se lo prometo- _**dice en susurro luego continúa con su camino

Karai caminaba por las calles de Nueva York de regreso al lugar en donde se había quedado todo este tiempo, no tenía el valor para regresar a la alcantarilla, estaba harta de que eso siempre pasara, que su instinto de serpiente se despertara y atacara a personas inocentes.

**-¿Porque?- **golpea un bote de basura arrojándolo al suelo mientras caminaba por un callejón y subía por las escaleras de incendios hacia una azotea- **odio ser una mutante- **se sienta abrazando sus piernas mirando hacía la iluminada ciudad.

A lo lejos en un edificio mas alto, una sombra miraba a la chica con curiosidad, con una sonrisa de lado no muy agradable, y por alguna razón inexplicable huyó de ahí con cierta prisa.

**¿que les pareció este capitulo? decidí poner el nombre de mutante de Karai pues porque me gustó n.n y no se si Mikey será el que se lo va a poner aunque eso podría ser, los guiones y las letras en mayúscula al principio de cada linea es para que se pueda entender bien ya que una buena escritora me lo sugirió... bien nos vemos el el siguiente capitulo y espero no tardar tanto jejeje  
><strong>

**~:Luna:~**


	4. La orden

Hola chicos y chicas lamento muchísimo mi demora pero el internet aún me sigue dando esta mala jugada de irse y volver después de un mes, trataré de actualizar más seguido para que no ocurra la mismo :)

Bad Girl 14: Yo- descuida Leo yo siempre me río así muajajjaa

Leo- ok pero no te rías así tu risa me trae mala espina- nervioso

Yo- ¿estas asustado?

Leo- Q-que claro que no O.O - se cruza de brazos

Yo- si claro llorón- sarcasmo

Leo- no soy un llorón- enojado

Yo- si lo eres-

Leo- NOOO- empiezan a discutir

Donnie- bien mientras estos dos se calman ustedes lean el Cap :D ahhh! Bad Girl 14 si claro que puedes llamarla así aunque nadie lo haga ¬¬

Yo- Donnie! D:

Donnie- Muy bien adiós

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esa misma noche aquella sombra que había huido sin ningún motivo alguno llegó hasta la sede del Clan del Pie, esa sombra era de un mutante cuyo nombre es Garra de Tigre. El tigre camina por el pasillo que estaba rodeado del dos gigantescas peceras en el piso, llega hasta trono en donde se encontraba Oroku Shaki y dice:

**-Maestro Destructor- **se inclina el mutante en señal de respeto

**-Garra de Tigre- **saluda Destructor- ** ¿a que se debe presentarte a esta hora?- **pregunta algo molesto

**-Le tengo información sobre Karai- **le responde

**-¿Que? ¿Que sabes de ella?- **pregunta sorprendido al fin sabía algo de ella desde hace mucho tiempo

**-Ella es humana otra vez- **le contesta serio

**-¿Que? Pero eso es imposible yo vi cuando cayó al mutágeno y se convirtió en una serpiente- **dice con mucha confusión ¿como era posible que volviera a ser humana?

**-Tal vez la mutación no haya echo mucho efecto en ella- **responde tratando de buscar una explicación, Destructor tenía que encontrarla, el aún la quería como su hija, tenía que hacer algo para volver a estar con ella

-**Bradford, Xever- **los llamados van hacia su maestro- **vayan con Garra de Tigre, busquen a Karai y tráiganla- **Cara de Pez y Rahzar hacen una reverencia y se van con Garra de Tigre, Destructor se levanta de su trono y camina hacia las enormes ventanas de cristal- **muy pronto volverás a estar junto a mi... hija mía- **mirando la iluminada ciudad

Abril y Casey caminaban rumbo a las alcantarillas para ir a visitar a las tortugas, cuando algo llamó mucho su atención, un extraño ruido se había oído, Abril le da la señal a Casey de que la siga y este hace lo que ella dice. Las calles estaban solas estaba nublado ya que era época de lluvias, Casey no entendía nada.

-**Abril ¿que estas buscando?- **pregunta confundido

**-Shuuu- **lo calla- **creo que vi algo- **dice en susurro dando pequeños pasos hacia donde había visto lo que tanto llamaba su atención, el ruido se hacia mas fuerte cada vez, no tanto pero si era fuerte, Abril se esconde por detrás de una pared junto a Casey para poder observar bien lo que quería ver ella, pero por una extraña razón no había nada

**-Y ¿que fue eso?- **pregunta con confusión Casey

**-Escuché algo y creí saber que era Karai pero... no hay nada- **mirando a todas partes

**-Tal vez era un gato o una rata, mejor vámonos ¿si?- **halándola de un brazo ella echa un ultimo vistazo y se designa a irse, mientras un tigre la miraba irse haciendo un no tan fuerte rugido.

Mas tarde las tortugas salieron al patrullaje nocturno, al parecer alguien los vigilaba desde su escondite así que decide seguirlos.

- **Ni señal de ella- **dice Leonardo con decepción

**-Leo, no te preocupes, la vamos a...- **Rafael es interrumpido por una voz femenina

**-No tienen que buscarme- **aquella persona misteriosa que los vigilaba sale de la oscuridad cabizbaja con su mano agarrando su brazo **-Leonardo, chicos, estoy lista para volver con mi familia- **las tortugas se miraron entre si extrañados

**-Es... ¿en cerio?- **pregunta Leonardo enarcando una ceja

**-Si- **responde la chica

**-Eso... es genial... ** **vámonos- **la agarra de la mano para marcharse pero antes Garra de Tigre llega de sorpresa impidiendo que los mutantes regresaran a las alcantarilla

**-Lamento interrumpirles su momento glorioso pero la chica vendrá conmigo- **dice Garra de Tigre desde la azotea mas alta un poco cercana a donde se encontraban las tortugas y Karai

**-Tu- **dice con desagrado la chica al parecer lo reconocía

**-Veo que me reconoces- **con una sonrisa de lado

**-¿Lo reconoces?- **le pregunta Leonardo el cual estaba a su lado

**-¿Como olivar al estúpido gato que quiso matarme?... Que quieres?- **pregunta con rencor ignorando la pregunta del quelonio

**-Quiero que vengas conmigo- **

**-¿Que? ¿Por que debería?- **pregunta enarcando una ceja

**-No vine a dar explicaciones niña, solo sigo ordenes de mi Maestro- **ignorando la pregunta que Karai le había dicho

**-Y ¿tu crees que voy a volver con Destructor?- **le hace una pregunta irónica

**-Si no lo haces...**- salen los Robopies, Rahzar y Cara de Pez- **ellos se encargaran de convencerte**- los Robopies salen por detrás de las tortugas con sus bombas de humo sujetándolos por las brazos y arrodillándolos, mientras Rahzar y Cara de Pez se acercaban a ellos para acabarlos- **y dime, ¿vienes conmigo y los dejas vivir? O ¿te quedas y los dejas morir? tu decides- **

**-Karai no lo hagas, es una trampa- **le advierte Leonardo. Karai no sabía que hacer, Garra de Tigre la puso en una situación difícil, cierra sus ojos y piensa un segundo, los abre para mirar a las tortugas

**-Lo siento chicos... pero no quiero que les pase nada malo- **retrocede hacia Garra de Tigre

**-Karai no- **dice Mikey

**-Eso pensé- **dice el Tigre arrojando una bomba de humo desapareciendo junto a los Robopies, Cara de Pez, Rahzar y Karai, dejando a los quelonios algo mareados y con tos, por el espeso olor del humo que era muy fuerte.

**-Karai... nos salvó!- **dice Donnie sorprendido nunca hubiera imaginado que ella hiciera eso

**-Coj coj- **tose Mikey- **tenemos que ayudarle- **sugiere

**-Nunca creí que ella hiciera algo así- **dice Rafael

**-Lo vez, y tu creías que era mala- **lo mira Leo enojado- **tenemos que pedirle ayuda a alguien en especial para salvarla- **con sus manos en su cintura, mientras los demás se miran entre si sin saber de lo que hablaba su hermano mayor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno hasta aquí el cap y como les dije trataré de actualizar mas seguido oki doki loki? jejej Reviews (ojitos) por fis nos leemos bye

~:Luna:~


	5. El amor de un padre

Hoooolissss chicos y chicas les traigo el 5 capitulo de este fic *suena coros* ALELUYA ALELUYA ALELUYA... les tengo una noticia, tal vez mala, tal vez buena, o tal vez neutral, pero es que este fic está llegando a su fin, es que todo lo que quería que tuviera ya está y además estoy guardando mas ideas para otros fics y una que esta quedando súper hello

Los mutantes llegaron con la chica a la Sede del pie, le habían amarrado los brazos y le habían puesto cinta adhesiva en la boca ya que había tratado de escapar y había hecho mucho escándalo, Garra de Tigre la arrodilla ante destructor ella trataba de liberarse pero no podía, Destructor se acerca a ella y le quita la cinta de la boca, al momento que le quita la cinta Karai le escupe en la cara, lo odiaba, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos no muy buenos.

-**Hija mía- **saluda limpiándose el rostro

**-¿!Como te atreves a llamarme hija después de todo lo que me hiciste?!- **le pregunta con un tono de voz algo fuerte y con desagrado

**-Sabes que lo que hice fue por que te quiero- **le responde tratando de tocarla pero ella se lo impide mostrando sus colmillos y cambiando sus ojos a verdes

**-Hay muchas maneras de demostrarle el amor a una hija pero tu... tu escogiste la peor, te odio, te odio Destructor arruinaste mi vida, primero por haber asesinado a mi madre, segundo por haberme separado de mi padre, y por último haberme mutado en ESTO!- **le grita, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, a Destructor le había dolido lo que dijo Karai, que lo odiaba le causaba un gran dolor, le hace una señal a Bradford y a Xever de que se la lleven a una celda y estos le obedecen- **suélteme- **la chica se forzaba por liberarse pero no podía

**-Espero que algún día entiendas, que lo hice porque te quiero- **dice en un susurro

Las tortugas llegaron a la alcantarilla con los ánimos en el suelo, Destructor logró su objetivo de nuevo, tiene a Karai y lo peor es que tal vez la encierre en un celda de nuevo, ahora es más que nunca necesitaba la ayuda de su sensei.

**-Hijos míos- **llega el sensei saludando- **¿como les fue hoy?- **pregunta con curiosidad tal vez tenían información sobre su hija

**-No muy bien sensei- **responde Mikey

**-¿A que te refieres Miguel Ángel?- **

**-Perdimos a Karai...- **dice Rafael- **de nuevo-**

**-Garra de Tigre la secuestró- **dice Donnie al momento que Splinter hace una expresión de tristeza

**-Ahhhjj- **suspira Leo- **no es justo sensei, ¿es que Destructor no puede entender que Karai no quiere estar con el? ¿después de todo lo que le hizo aún sigue creyendo que tiene oportunidad con ella?-**

**-Hijo mío, el amor por una persona no tiene límites, y Oroku Shaki no es una persona de las que espera- **contesta el sensei

**-Entonces por eso no descansaré hasta tener a Karai con nosotros- **dice Leo decidido

**-¿Por amor?- **pregunta Mikey

**-Si, digo no, digo ahh olvídenlo- **con rubor en sus mejillas

**-Bien a idear el plan- **dice Donnie al mismo tiempo que pone su mano derecha en el centro y los demás hacen los mismo

**- Yo los ayudaré- **dice el Maestro Splinter decidido

**-Que bien sensei!- **dice contento Leonardo

**-Muy bien, preparemos nos para el rescate de Kiba!- **dice Mikey con voz y pose heroica retirando se con sus hermanos al Dojo

**-No le digas así**- le reprocha Leo

**-Admítelo hermano ese nombre está genial- **orgulloso de si mismo- **ahh mi cerebro cada vez me sorprende- **dice en suspiro

Las tortugas se alistaban para el rescate de Karai, equipándose con accesorios, como Churikens, bombas de humo, Navajas, Flechas, etc... y el Maestro Splinter se cubría con su túnica y capucha para no ser visto por humanos. Ya listos se preparan para marcharse, sin antes de que sus amigos, Abril y Casey se unan a esta misión.

Una luna llena iluminaba toda la ciudad, acompañada de brillantes estrellas en la que cuatro ninjas se ocultaban en las sombras de aquel lugar donde habitaba Destructor y donde Karai se mantenía prisionera. Las cuatro tortugas, la rata, la chica, y el chico entran, pero para su sorpresa estaba en completo silencio.

**-Bien chicos el sensei, Rafa y yo iremos a buscar a Karai, y ustedes se quedaran aquí a vigilar- **ordena el líder del grupo, pero antes de poner el plan en marcha una voz perturbadora abunda en aquel silencioso lugar

**-Me temo que eso no se podrá hacer- **sale Destructor de oscuridad que habitaba ahí y que desaparece dándole vista a su equipo conformado por, los Robopies, Rahzar, Cara de Pez y Garra de Tigre quien mantenía a Karai arrodillada con las manos atadas.

**-Creo que nos esperaban- **supone Rafael

**-Hamato Yoshi, un gusto volver a verte- **saluda Destructor irónicamente

**-Entrégame a mi hija- **responde ignorando lo que había dicho Destructor

**-Si la quieres- **saca las garras de su arma con señal de desafío- **ven por ella**

**-Ahhhh!- **el sensei sin perder tiempo corre hacia él con un grito de guerra, lo cual hace que los demás hagan los mismo

Los Robopies se aproximaban para atacar, las tortugas no se quedan atrás y sacan sus armas, Miguel Ángel pelea contra Rahzar y tres Robopies el pequeño quelonio golpeaba a los robots con su Nunchaku y los parte por la mitad con la navaja de su Kusarigama- **Rahzar no te acerques puedo golpearte- **le advierte el chico con un tono burlón, el gran lobo lo ignora y se acerca a el para poder destrozarlo, Mikey golpea al lobo en su rostro intencionalmente- **ups te lo advertí- **se burla

**-Grrrr ahora verás lo que yo te voy hacerte a ti- **Mikey corre por su vida pero es perseguido por el lobo mutante

**-ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh alejate Razhar!- **gritaba el pequeño mutante corriendo por todos lados, y se esconde por detrás de Abril

**-no te preocupes Mikey, yo te ayudo- **arrojando una bomba de humo hacia Casey y este lo golpea con su palo de Jockey haciendo que le cayera a los ojos al mutante

**-Vaya, sigues siendo aún mas feo de lo que eras antes- **se burla Rafael del pez con piernas robóticas

**-pero si quieres puedo enseñarte mi lado bonito- **le dice el pez con sarcasmo ante el comentario del quelonio, sacando su típica arma, una pequeña navaja

**-Adelante- **le responde Rafael desafiante y el mutante va a atacarlo

Leonardo corre hacia Garra de Tigre lanzándole varios ataques con su Katanas pero sus movimientos y ataques no sirvieron de nada el Tigre era mas hábil y mas fuerte que el - **Aún sigues siendo un cachorro- **se burla el mutante, y este ofendido lo vuelve a atacar cortándole los bigotes y haciendo una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras el gigante felino lo maldecía en sus adentros.

El Maestro Splinter atacaba a Destructor con toda su fuerza golpe tras golpe en el rostro pero al parecer no era suficiente para derrotarlo Destructor lo golpeaba sin piedad causándole mucha debilidad- **Mírate que vergüenza me das- **se burla Destructor de los ataques de Splinter dándole un golpe en su rostro y arrojándolo al piso.

Karai sufría mas al ver a su padre tan débil ante Destructor y ver a las tortugas quedar inconscientes por los golpes que recibían, ante sus ojos sus sufrimientos le causaban dolor, trataba de zafarse de aquellas sogas pero le eran imposible. Con debilidad el sensei se levanta no dejaría que Destructor lo venciera tan fácilmente, con una mirada de rencor corre hacia Destructor y lo golpea con una patada haciendo que el retrocedía hacia atrás y que Splinter agarrara ventaja para seguir atacándolo.

Destructor arrincona al Maestro Splinter en la pared agarrándolo por el cuello provocando su asfixia para dar por terminada la pelea- **Eres fuerte Hamato Yoshi, pero eso no valdrá de nada- **saca sus garra para enterrárselas en su abdomen- **Esperé tanto este momento- **acercando cada vez mas el arma

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bien que les pareció? ahh! la foto de la portada fue hecha por mi lo se no es muy buena pero el programa que tiene la computadora es muy difícil de usarlo hay que tener mucho pulso jeje ^ ^ por favor dejen Reviews y me vuelvo a disculpar por la noticia (me siento terrible)

**Rafa: **No la perdonen no se merece el perdón de nadie

**Yo: **RAFA! .

**Mikey: **no le hagas caso a Rafa Luna el es malo :p

**Leo: **es un tonto

**Rafa: **cállate intrépito

**Donnie: **ya dejen de pelear porque siempre soy yo el que paga los platos rotos

**Rafa: **como plato roto de voy a dejar la cabeza YOO

**Yo: **bueno adiós chicos nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo y yo mientras tanquilizo a estas hienas ADIÓS

**~:Luna:~**


	6. Mi decisión

**Hola chicos lo sé los tenía muy abandonados pero culpen a la escuela estuve lleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de tarea aún lo estoy pero no me quería tardar más en publicar estoy muy triste porque ya es el último capitulo :( pero bueno algún día tenía que terminar no? jeje **

**Dora09:** hola que bueno que te guste si lo se ya termina pero quien sabe tal vez pueda pasar algo interesante jeje

**Ok a leerrr: **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con desesperación se movía de un lado al otro pero no encontraba la manera de salir de allí

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **gritaron al unisono sus hijos al momento que Destructor enterró las garras en su cuerpo dejándolo caer al suelo

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **grita Karai con lágrimas en sus ojos ámbar zafándose al fin con fuerza de las sogas corriendo hasta Destructor convirtiéndose en la serpiente asesina que ella creía, de un golpe de su cola arroja por las ventanas de cristal a Destructor hacia afuera donde cayó inconsciente.

Volviendo a ser humana corre hacia su padre para agarrarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza- **padre noooo- **entre sollozos una lagrima salió se sus ojos rodando por su mejilla y cayendo en la frente de Splinter. Las tortugas se levantaron del suelo y caminaron hasta Splinter y Karai.

**-Splinter- ** dice Rafael sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían

**-No, no no no no esto no puede estar pasando- **decía Leonardo

**-Donnie- **lo llama Mikey y este voltea a verlo- **Splinter se va a recuperar ¿verdad?- **con esperanza preguntaba el pequeño

**-N-no no lo se Mikey- **las palabras no les salían

**-Padre... por favor... no... te vayas- **lo abraza con fuerza

Entre sollozos lo abrazaba Karai derramando sus lágrimas en el, lo abrazaba con fuerza no lo quería soltar, sus ojos estaban rojos llenos de lágrimas quería llorar hasta morir.

-**Y-Yo no puedo creer que... haya perdido a mi madre... y ahora a mi padre-**seguía llorando con mucho sentimiento la chica- **desearía pasar al menos un minuto de vida contigo, por favor padre... vuelve-** ya perdía las esperanzas, sus ojos derraban lágrima tras lagrima, lo abrazaba y se lamentaba.

**-Karai- **la llama Leo también derramando lagrimas de sus ojos cristalinos- **debemos irnos- **la trata de agarrar del brazo pero ella lo jala haciendo que este la soltara

**-¡NO!- **grita la chica- **y-yo t-tengo que quedarme con el y-yo...- **pero es interrumpida por el joven

**-¡CÁLLATE!** **Que no vez que ya esta muerto-** le grita mirando a Splinter- **se ha ido Karai- **la chica ve a su padre y aparta su mirada de el corriendo hacia Leo para abrazarlo y llorar en sus hombros-**todo va a estar bien Karai, yo... nosotros estaremos contigo- **aceptando el abrazo trata de calmarla

**-Coj coj coj- **se escuchaba una suave tos, el sensei se estaba moviendo, el maestro Splinter despertaba

**-¿Padre?- **lo miraba sorprendida

**-Hijos míos- **dice con debilidad

**-Sensei!-** gritaron con felicidad todos los presentes, Karai sin poder creerlo lo vuelve a abrazar fuerte con mucha felicidad mientras los demás hacen lo mismo

**-Ahy- **se quejaba Splinter aún le dolía

**-Chicos el Maestro Splinter necesita descansar debemos llevarlo a la alcantarilla- **sugiere Donatelo mientras el y Rafa ayudaban a su padre a levantarse

Al siguiente día en la alcantarilla las tortugas habían recostado al sensei en la cama de su habitación ahora descansaba, Donnie lo había revisado bien por suerte no fue grave y las garras no perforaron ningún órgano. Todos estaban muy felices y aliviados de que estuviera bien.

**-Y vieron como golpee al perro, estuve genial- **decía Casey presumido

**-Si claro- **dice con sarcasmo Rafael

Leonardo veía conversar a sus hermanos muy animados pero no se había fijado que faltaba alguien, Karai estaba sentada cerca de las aguas de la alcantarilla tenía cara de preocupación.

**-¿Te sientes bien?- **le pregunta Leonardo acercándose a ella

**-¿Como esta Splinter?-** ignorando la pregunta del quelonio

**-Está bien, se recuperará pronto- **tratando de animarla

**-Me siento culpable por lo que pasó- **con tristeza

**-No digas eso, no fue tu culpa- **le da ánimos

**-No se que hubiera hecho si algo le hubiese pasado- **metiendo su cara entre sus piernas, mientras el quelonio la abraza consintiéndola dándole una sonrisa comprensiva

**Punto de perspectiva de Karai **

_**Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde aquella terrible experiencia, Splinter... mi padre se había recuperado claro aún se sentía un poco mal pero ya estaba bien, las tortugas, Casey y Abril se hicieron mis grandes amigos unos que jamás había tenido, Miguel Ángel o como quiere que lo llame Mikey, es un gran hermano es muy gracioso y siempre me levanta los ánimos cuando estoy triste y aunque no prepare un gran batido de pizza me agrada mucho, Donatelo o Donnie, es muy inteligente casi siempre lo defiendo cuando Rafael le quiere hacer daño o también lo ayudo a hablarle a Abril sin que tartamudee, Rafael, bueno el y yo... nos respetamos y nos cuidamos mutuamente como los buenos hermanos que somos, Leonardo es un gran chico me la llevo muy bien con el, los chicos se burlan de el ya que cuando está conmigo se sonroja y empieza a tartamudear jajaja, Abril y Casey, Abril y yo nos llevamos bien es una gran amiga y Casey... bueno es un poco molesto.**_

_**Pero aún siento algo dentro de mi que no me deja en paz, siento que todo lo que pasó fue por mi culpa, algunas noches por semana lloro en mi habitación sin que nadie me vea y sueño con ese momento que tanto terror me daba, solo espero que en un futuro diferente todo esté mejor y en paz.**_

**Fin del Punto de perspectiva de Karai**

La chica mutante se encontraba afuera de las alcantarillas, sentada en un borde de una azotea, el quelonio de azul cual la siguió todo este tiempo se le acerca y le pregunta con timidez:

**-¿Karai?- **la llama y ella voltea- **¿que haces aquí sola?- **

**-Solo estoy pensando- **contesta con seriedad sin mirarlo fijamente

**-¿puedo acompañarte?- **pregunta con timidez

**-Claro- **responde aún sin mirarlo

**-¿Te sientes bien?- **

-**No Leo- **responde en suspiro- **me siento muy mal por Splinter y no se si pueda llevar esta vida que tengo- **

**-Sabes deberías saber que no debes preocuparte y no importa que seas igual te vamos a querer- **pausa un segundo- **Yo te voy a querer- **con sonrojo y ella lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa- **te tengo una sorpresa- **saca de su cinturón un frasco transparente con un líquido espeso como la consistencia del mutágeno pero verde pálido

**-¡El retro-mutágeno!- **dice sorprendida la chica

**-Donnie lo iso para ti, le constó un poco de trabajo encontrar el mutágeno pero...- **es interrumpido

**-Leo- **lo llama la chica-** gracias por apoyarme... siempre que lo necesito- **Leo la mira sonrojado dejando a un lado el liquido para acercarse poco a poco mientras cierra sus ojos uniendo sus labios con los de el creando un beso- **¿quieres pelear tonto adorable?**- se separa del el dejándolo muy sonrojado- **¿que? ¿te comió la lengua la serpiente?- **lo mira seductora-mente

**-Ja ja muy graciosa- **responde irónico- **por supuesto que quiero pelear contigo, linda- **responde sacando sus Katanas y ella saca su Daga corriendo hacia el para atarlo.

"**_No me importa si ya no quieras estar conmigo hija mía te voy a recuperar y viviremos felices, lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto se que no fui el padre que te merecías pero volveré y acabaré con esas tortugas y Splinter, acabaré con todos los que quieran interponerse entre tu y yo, y nadie podrá separarnos, te quiero hija y recuerda siempre tendrás un lugar aquí" _**- pensaba mientras miraba una fotografía de la joven Karai jurando volver regresar y tener en brazos a la que alguna vez quiso mas que nadie

**Fin ... **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**que opinan chicos fue un final de telenovela? jajaja xD no lo sé pero eh estado pensando en hacer digamos que la continuación de este fic pero se centrará en Karai y tal vez haya más Leonarai y si quieren Apritello lo agrego jeje ustedes digan saludoss! dejen Reviews los quiero gracias por sus apoyos :'D**

**~:Luna:~ **


End file.
